


Day 9: Ugly Sweater / Dressing Up

by AliceSmiler



Series: 12 Days of Supercorp (2020) [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 12 Days of Supercorp, F/F, Fluff, Holidays, SuperCorp Big Bang 2020, Ugly Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSmiler/pseuds/AliceSmiler
Summary: On the 9th day of SuperCorp my brain wrote this:A story where Lena does not own an ugly Christmas sweater and Kara helps her out
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: 12 Days of Supercorp (2020) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053725
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Day 9: Ugly Sweater / Dressing Up

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: You are about to read a fic that Batsy did not help me edit. She is too busy with uni, therefore my beta for this fic is Grammarly. I am sorry :( But I hope you will enjoy it anyway ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> WARNING II: Hello! If you are new and don't recognise the OC characters in this fic, it's because I am using my SupercorpTober 2020 AU characters because I _LOVE_ them. I would suggest reading that series first but if you don't want to it's alright :)

Sam

_Are you ready?_

Lena

_Yes. Meet you downstairs in 5_

Lena sent the text and looked at the mirror one last time. She was wearing a red A-line dress with long sleeves, there was a black belt around her waist and matching black stockings and ankle boots. She checked the makeup and hair one last time before grabbing her coat and heading to the door. 

Sam was waiting for her by the door. The brunette smiled when she saw her. “Hi.” she greeted. “You look gorgeous.” she exclaimed with a whistle. 

“Oh, thank you.” Lena replied with a smile. 

“Do you have a date or something?” Sam asked while opening the door. 

“What? Why?” the shorter woman asked confused. 

“Aren’t you a bit too dressed up for the party?” Sam asked. 

Lena looked at her friend confused. Sam was wearing a red sweater with a gingerbread man on it that said 'bite me', jeans and red sneakers. “Aren’t you a bit _underdressed_?” she asked instead. 

The taller woman stopped and looked at her friend with a frown. “I don’t think so. It’s an ugly Christmas sweater party after all.”

“What?” The ravenette exclaimed. 

“Did you not know?” Sam gasped. 

“No. If I knew I would say no.” Lena pointed out.

Sam looked at her even more confused now. “Why?” 

“I don’t _own_ an ugly Christmas sweater.” The shorter woman sighed. 

A gasp was heard and the two women turned towards it. They spotted Alex and Kelly, walking next to each other and waving at them. Kelly was wearing a green sweater that said ‘I’ve been Nice’ while Alex wore a red one with ‘I’ve been Naughty’. 

Behind them, a frozen blushed blonde was still staring at Sam and Lena, or more likely staring at Lena. The blonde shook her head as to bring her mind back to reality and rushed to catch up with her sister and Kelly. 

“Fitting.” Sam told the couple when they got closer with a chuckle. But when Kara walked closer she gasped. The blonde was wearing a sweater with small dinosaurs on it but the best part was the pop out T-Rex in the middle of the sweater. “That is so crazy.” she said and poked the plushie. 

“Thanks.” The blonde exclaimed. “Do you really not have a sweater for the party?” she asked Lena.

“Not really.” the ravenette replied. “I should probably just go back to my room.” she mumbled.

“No way.” the blonde exclaimed. “You are not missing your first Ugly Christmas Sweater Party.” she stated. “We will be right back.” She told the others and grabbed Lena’s hand. She started walking back to their accommodation, the younger woman following her confused. 

“Oh my God, it has a _tail_.” Sam shouted surprised when Kara turned her back, making everyone laugh.

* * *

‘ _I love your dress. You look really lovely in it.’_ Kara’s words repeated in her head since they split up on the 3rd floor, where Kara’s flat is. The blonde told her to change into jeans and a tank top until she would knock on her door. 

The knock came a few minutes later and Lena opened it. “That was fast.” she said with a smile. 

“Yeah, I had...had this on my bed.” Kara replied, a small blush reaching her cheeks and clearly avoiding looking at Lena’s chest. “This is for you.” she said and pretty much pushed a sweater into Lena’s hands.

It wasn’t Lena’s fault Kara told her to wear a tank top. The ravenette wore the sweater and turned to the mirror. “Cute.” she whispered at the tree and presents on her sweater.

“Em, may I?” A blushing Kara asked for behind her. Lena looked at her confused but nodded nonetheless. 

The tall woman walked closer and reached for the rim of the sweater, leading to Lena having her own little blush. Kara placed her hand inside the sweater and….

_Click_

Lena looked at her sweater surprised. “Are those.. lights?” she whispered in question.

“Yeah.” Kara replied with a huge smile. “Do you like it?” she asked with a hopeful expression. 

The reason Lena doesn’t own a Christmas Sweater was that she thought they were a bit tacky. But looking at the sweater Kara gave her she didn’t feel the same. “I love it.” she whispered and when Kara cheered she laughed. 

* * *

“Nice sweater, Lena.” Alex teased when Kara and Lena finally arrived at the party. “Bet those lights will help us find our way home.” she added and burst into laughter. 

Kara leaned close to Lena's ear and whispered. “If Alex is making fun of your sweater, it means it passes as an ugly Christmas sweater.” 

Lena shivered at Kara’s warm breath on her ear. When Kara moved back with a smile, the ravenette smiled back. She was glad her cheeks were still red from the cold…. Or at least that’s what she’s going to say if anyone asks. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kara’s sweater: https://www.uglychristmassweater.com/product/womens-3d-t-rex-plushie-ugly-christmas-sweater/#prettyPhoto
> 
> This might be the first time I don’t have anything to add in the end notes… Let me call a friend. 
> 
> Batsy: Wait **backs batmobile up** what are you writing again ??  
>  _*also shows me a Lena edit which leads into a conversation about firebender and waterbenders*_  
>  Me: Ugly Christmas Sweaters. _*sends Kara’s sweater*_  
>  Batsy: The ONLY acceptable xmas sweater that is not bat related  
> Or joker related  
>  _*then proceeds to talk about the edit again and saying she needs a tiara for Lena.*_  
>  Me: WAIT _*finds picks of Lena on Daxam spaceship and sends them*_  
>  Batsy: I chose the other one because she looks damn powerful.  
> Also lace  
> Me: Oh I sent that because of the tiara.  
> Batsy: _*continues talking about her edit*_
> 
> AT THE SAME TIME WE TALKED ABOUT THIS (Yes 2 topics in 1 convo)  
> Me: my mom was there when I was watching this and she said “Couldn’t she show more boob?”  
> Batsy: She barely shows any  
> Me: nah if you see the sideboobs its too much for ppl apparently  
> Batsy: As a big boob card holder I disrespectfully disagree with those people  
> Me: as someone with no boobs, any skin of boob showing is too much bcs for me that means its me whole boobie
> 
> THE EDIT: -> https://moltengalaxies.tumblr.com/post/638251544441159680/fire-nation-princess-lena-im-back-semesters?fbclid=IwAR13YUo4he55oqnCdY6mxlkfeG7SyT8jyaFH6Ad1B8TubqLIN1PHj6P9mww
> 
> Well… I think this is good enough… XD
> 
> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor, Resident Dog Person, Descriptor of Ornate Gowns and Overall Fancy Ass Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
> aka MoltenGalaxies
> 
> My Tumblr: https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/  
> Batsy’s Tumblr: https://moltengalaxies.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this story ^ω^


End file.
